


Over half

by LenaLawlipop



Category: Guardians of Time - Marianne Curley
Genre: Ethan is a third wheel and I find it funny af, F/M, Fluff, I'm sorry this is so sappy, you'll pry this hc from my dead cold hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: Isabel is 33 by the time it occurs to her, and has been 33 for a few months, too.





	Over half

**Author's Note:**

> Go ahead, tell me Ethan isn't absolutely done with them being stupidly in love in his face. Tell me he doesn't love them both anyway. I dare you.

Isabel is 33 by the time it occurs to her, and has been 33 for a few months, too.

They're all lounging together in one of the chambers, killing time after having dinner together. Soft music plays in the background, and Ethan is too tired to complain that it's mushy. Matt and Neriah have long left to attend some immortal business that Isabel doesn't care much for, and Arkarian is sitting next to her, reading something in a language she cannot understand. And then it occurs to her.

"Hey," she muses, looking up at him from her own spot where she'd been almost sliding off the couch while she read on her phone. "I just realized, it's more than half!" she proclaims, nonsensically, and delights in Arkarian's patient glance.

"Over half of what?" he asks when he fails to piece it together from her words. She chuckles.

"I've now known you for over half of my life," she says softly, and Ethan groans in the background. She rolls her eyes. "Ethan, you met him at four years old. Give me some credit, I was _fifteen_." Ethan doesn't answer.

"It's been a few years more than that, but sure," Arkarian concedes with a small laugh. "That's true."

"It will be, too, you know," she reminds him, undeterred. She's going to make it corny, if it's the last thing she does. Arkarian arches an eyebrow, waiting.

"What will be?" he asks after a moment, and she wonders if the amusement in his voice means he's laughing at her.

"Over half of yours. Eventually, I mean. One day, you'll have known me for over half of your life, too."

It takes Arkarian a second to see what she's getting at, but it truly is a delight when he does. His cheeks tint a deep red, eyes rounding in sobering understanding, and he opens his mouth as if to speak, but he doesn't. Instead, he leans in closer, his arms rather uncoordinated as he pulls her into a searing kiss that threatens to melt her into a puddle. If Ethan protests, neither of them hear him at all.

"Love," he protests, weakly, when she places a final kiss on the tip of his nose. Isabel laughs. "I... yes, of course. One day," his eyes are traitorously wet as he smiles at her, and she nuzzles her nose against his.

"One day," she repeats, and it's a promise.

It's extremely rare to see Arkarian this vulnerable, this disarmed, and Isabel finds it humbling. Still, she isn't surprised when he hides his eyes against her neck when they do stop looking at each other, his cheeks still red. He's always been relatively easy to catch off-guard about their potentially eternal relationship, and it had taken Isabel some time to finally start to figure out just how long 600 years really was, but she feels like she's finally starting to understand, just a little. Living alone for so long had shaped him into the man he is now, but Isabel knows that living just as long by his side will be no hardship. 'One day' is an easy promise to make, in her position, she thinks.

He holds her tight for the rest of the evening. Ethan doesn't seem to find the strength to tell them off for being sappy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] Over half - LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273946) by [LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads)


End file.
